In The Name Of Love
by DazzledByEdward88
Summary: O/S 4 now. Prostitute by choice, Bella will do anything to care for her 3 year old son Garrett. Her life revolves around her little boy, friends, & job; demeaning as it is, it gives her what she needs to raise her son. Her life is simple, until a blue-eyed bronze-haired client turns her life upside down. He asks for her, his only condition is that he becomes her only client. .
1. A Mother's Love

_**So, I had the idea to this story a few days ago and just couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to write it. Now on a personal note; there will be mentioning of a dominating Edward and Seattle's Escala. This fic has NO connection to 50 Shades of Grey in any shape or form. There is no plagiarism of it. Edward is dominating but ISN'T a practiced DOM and Bella is most certainly isn't a SUB.**_

_**I just wrote this O/S because I didn't want to lose the words. It will be a multi-chapter just not now. In the future, when I'm halfway around 'Rise and Fall'.**_

_**Hope you read it and like it.**_

_**P.S: Edward isn't naturally a dick. He has his own story; we won't know it just yet. Not until I work on the multi-chaps which won't be now.**_

_**In the Name of Love**_

_**A Mother's Love**_

_**Bella**_

"Jasper wants to see you in his office." Bitchface aka Lauren sneered at me. I rolled my eyes, gulped my glass of water and left the bar, bumping my shoulder with hers roughly. She muttered 'whore' and I snorted. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.

_We're both whores sweetie, you just choose to pin over an uninterested man._

Who happens to be Jasper Whitlock—our boss.

He was a thirty-one year old man with golden honey locks that made me nickname him Goldilocks, with a surfer's body and the face of an angel. He used to be in the military but got discharged with honor due to a permanent injury that made him no longer fit for battle. He's ten years my senior with a no-nonsense attitude and the character of a colonel. And he was happily married—or so he'd said.

Still, it didn't stop Lauren or some other girls from flaunting their assets in his face and offering him services for free. Stupid bitches never got the hint.

I walked passed the strippers, dancing on poles and gyrating their bodies for all to see. I wasn't a stripper when I first worked here. Believe it or not, I was a waitress. But one night I got an offer from Jasper that I couldn't refuse. He liked me, saw potential in me and told me I'd make great money if I became one of his girls. I could've taken the stripper job but I couldn't dance to save my life and I had stage fright. I was never good with being in the spotlight and I didn't appreciate men staring at my naked body publicly.

No, no—I liked working in the dark. in the shadows. In secret.

I went from a woman working at a shitty diner, to a waitress in a strip club, to a prostitute. And before you feel sorry for me—don't'; I did it willingly and by choice and if I ever went back in time and got nothing but this job I'd do it again in a heart beat.

Why, you ask?

You'll find out soon enough.

Now I stood in front of Jasper's office and raised my hand to knock. Three seconds passed before I heard a loud 'come in'. I opened the door and was greeted with Jasper's trademark grin.

"Ah, here's my favorite girl." He gestured for me to sit on the couch in front of him. I smirked as I sat. "I thought your favorite girl was at home." I winked. He laughed.

"Very true. But you're my favorite girl here. Kinda like the little sister I never had."

"A little sister you never had that you pimp out?" I quirked an eye brow, with a grin.

"Hey now, you agreed on it." He concluded. I shrugged.

"Bitchface said you wanted me." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Fuck—that's why I like you Bella; you have no filter."

"I call'em like I see'em. So, what's this about?" I asked. He opened a drawer, rummaged into its contents and pulled out a small card. He raised it in the air and I stood up and took it.

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

1920 4th Ave, Seattle, WA

_206-555-3425_

"Call him now. He will be expecting you in about two hours." Jasper said.

"Well, at least he lives in a luxurious place. You never go wrong with Escala."

"No you don't. Listen Bella—I want to tell you something." Jasper's tone was tense.

Strange.

"Oh no, don't tell me he's like this weirdo in the 50 shades books or whatever."

"What? No, I don't know what you're talking about but listen—Edward is a close friend of mine, well he's actually my brother-in-law. He's a little rough around the edges and he likes foreplay first. He also likes to talk dirty—a lot. He's also hard to please. If you do your job right, you might be rewarded the best money you've ever had or will ever have in your life. He's very generous to those who do their jobs with excellence. Wow him and you'll be rich in no time."

"Uh, your brother-in-law? Does your wife know of your shady business Jasper?"

"Fuck no and she never will. She'd have my balls on a platter and divorce my ass if she did. Just do your fucking job, don't ask questions, and you'll be rewarded—handsomely."

"Fine. Don't get your panties in a twist. You want me back here when I'm done with your _brother-in-law_?" I said, making air quotes. He shook his head no.

"No. You won't be needed here—and after Edward is done with you, you won't have the energy to walk let alone work tonight." He sighed. I quirked an eyebrow.

"He likes it rough." He concluded.

"Don't they all." I chuckled. "And does he know I don't do anal?" I said firmly.

"Yes he knows. He does it sometimes but isn't keen on it." He assured. I nodded, turned to leave but then I stopped, turned back and looked at him with meaningful eyes.

"I can't be later than eleven o'clock though." He nodded, a kind smile on his face.

"He knows, not why though just that you can't be late. You'll be home by midnight max."

"Good. Because I can't be later. I won't."

_**I.T.N.O.L**_

I sat on the bench at beside the backdoor with my cell in one hand and the card in the other. I thought of what Jasper said of Edward's character and thought _'what the hell?'_. If it brought me a shit load of money I'll definitely do it.

So, I took a deep breath, dialed his number and waited.

The most sensual voice answered after the fourth ring.

"Edward Cullen…"

"Yeah, I'm Bella one of Jasper's girls and he told me to call you."

"Isabella?" he asked.

_Excuse me while I get down on my knees._

His voice was dripping with power and domination and I felt myself getting wet from just his voice. What the fuck was that? I'm a high class prostitute and have big experience, not some rainbows and sunshine virgin schoolgirl.

"Uh, yeah—I'm Isabella." I said. He hummed.

"I've been waiting for this opportunity for a while now. I assume you have my address?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. I'll be expecting you within the next two hours. I suggest you take your time and rest a little because you'll be having one hell of a workout with my fucking you."

"Straight to the point aren't we?" _Blunt much?_

"There's no reason for small talk. You're wanted for a certain job and I'll pay in exchange."

"Whatever. Is there something specific you wanted?"

"Yes. First, drop the attitude. Second, I want you dressed in a sexy librarian getup. The pencil skirt, white blouse, blazer, and glasses. Also I want your hair in a messy bun with garter belt and red heels. Smokey eye-shadow and red lipstick for makeup. I want your underwear to be navy blue silk lingerie and I hope to God that you've had a bikini wax. I'll be tipping your name to the concierge and once you're here just tell him you're in to see me. One more thing—_don't be late_."

And then he hung up.

Dick.

I told Jasper I was going home to get ready. He grinned and nodded, winking as I left. I took a cab back home, thankful for the quietness of my apartment. It was going to be very hard getting ready if Garret was home. Thankfully he was with my best and only friend; Rosalie.

I went to the kitchen, drank a full bottle of ice-cold water and then went into the bathroom. I showered, and then drowned my skin in vanilla body lotion. Thankfully I had one of those Braun hair removal machines which were a life saver. I was never comfortable with shaving and I only used waxing as a bikini was but other than that I did it on my own. Thankfully I already had a bikini wax yesterday so Mr. High and Mighty will be pleased with the end result.

I went into my bedroom, pulled out my outfit and lingerie and started getting ready. I did my makeup, ran the straightening iron in my hair and then made a messy bun holding it with a pencil. I took my reading glasses and put it on. I went to the closet and pulled the five inch red pumps, wearing them. After finishing, I sprinkled some light perfume, dressed in my trench coat, got my purse making sure I had my keys, wallet, and cell phone and then left the apartment, locking it behind me.

_**I.T.N.O.L**_

As I was on my way in the cab I sent Rose a text.

_**How are things? –B**_

_**All is well Bella. We're having dinner.—R**_

_**Good. I'm off to an in house call. Won't be latter than 12.—B**_

_**Okay. Just be careful hun.—R**_

_**Always am. Give him kisses for me.—B**_

_**Will do.—R**_

"We're here Miss." The cabbie said, parking in front of Escala. I gave him his money and got out, adjusted my clothes and then went inside.

"Can I help you Miss?" the concierge was about mid-fifties with a kind face.

"Yes. I'm here to see Mr. Cullen."

"Oh yes, he told me to expect your company within two hours." He looked into his watch and smiled. "On time too, very good. Mr. Cullen doesn't like being kept waiting." I quirked an eyebrow and then shrugged. This man seemed to be more anal than a gay man in prison. Fortunately he doesn't do anal—often.

"Just press the penthouse button in the elevator." The concierge smiled.

_Penthouse? Nice._

I got into the elevator and pressed the penthouse button. I waited as it went up, checking myself in the mirrors to make sure I looked presentable. A few seconds later the elevator dinged and the sliding doors opened. I got off, and walked straight to the door. I took a few deep breaths and then raised my fist and knocked three times.

I reached the count of nine when the door opened, and the most gorgeous man stood before me.

Dressed in black slacks and black button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, with a glass of scotch in hand. His body was lean but with the right amount of muscle. His shoulders were broad and strong and his slacks looked sinful around his slim hips. The skin on his forearms was pulled tightly as he gripped the glass in one hand and the other was in his pocket. I could see the strong wired sinews wrapped around his arms and I wondered what it would feel like to have those arms wrapped around me.

What really did me in was his face.

Sharp blue eyes, naturally trimmed thick brows, narrow nose, strong wide jaw, high cheek bones with a flush to his skin due to the scotch and sinful full pink lips.

And don't get me started on his bronze sex hair.

I was content with my job but I've had my moments regarding my clients.

Not this time thought.

This time, I'll _gladly _get down on my knees for this man.

"Right on time. Very good, Isabella." His sensual voice sent a shiver through me and I swallowed thickly. I reminded myself that I wasn't the blushing school girl anymore.

"You said not to be late." I shrugged nonchalantly as he gestured for me to enter. The penthouse was the kind of place I've always dreamed of living in. it was spacious, elegant, and fucking beautiful. The living room was adorned with floor to ceiling windows overlooking sky-high buildings. I could even see the space needle from where I stood.

"May I take your coat?" his velvety voice asked, so close to the back of my neck I could feel his hot breath on me. I shivered and started unbuttoning my coat.

"Yes. Thank you." I said, giving it to him. He smirked, taking the coat and dangling it over his forearm as he appraised my appearance. His eyes darkened when they landed on my heels and he nodded with a satisfied look on his face.

"Perfection." He murmured, and then walked to the coat closet. I walked to the living room and stood in front of the windows. Sky high buildings with illuminating lights faced me as I looked on, wondering what it felt like to be filthy rich and having the world at your feet. I was never a vain or a materialistic person, but I've often fantasized about living the elite life and having the world at _my _feet. At _Garret's _feet.

_Well, this job is so I could accomplish that—for Garret._

"Drink?" His strong voice startled me and I jumped, letting out a small squeak. He chuckled, giving me a glass of champagne with a smirk. I huffed and snatched the glass from him, downing half of it in one gulp. He tsked, a disapproving look on his face.

"Again with the attitude. We'll have to remedy that—_soon_." He whispered.

I gulped the rest of my glass.

"So, how do you want to do this?" I asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Desperate much?" He taunted and I snorted, shaking my head.

"Hardly. I just want to get this over with so I can go home. I'm assuming Jasper told you I can't be late." I said. He frowned.

"He did tell me but I have other plans for us—for _you_. I plan on keeping you all night and tomorrow morning as well." He grinned. I scowled.

"Not gonna happen. It's already six-fifteen and I have to be home before midnight."

"Curfew? That's unorthodox for someone with your profession."

"Look, do you wanna do this or not? You have around five hours with me, so I think you should make the best of them or I'm walking out of this door."

He looked at me intently.

"Why do you need to be home by midnight?" he asked.

"None of your fucking business." I hissed, spitting the words at him. His jaw tightened and his body became rigid and before I know it he had me in his arms, his right hand fisted in my hair and his left hand gripping my hip tightly.

"You will _not_ speak to me in such a manner, understand? You will do well to fucking respect me while you're staying with me. Am I clear?" he snarled, yanking my head back and glaring at me.

"That is if I stayed at all." I bit back, letting out a yelp when he pulled at me hair again.

"You will stay and be gone by eleven. In the mean time you will be my little whore to do with as I please. I've had my sights on you for a while now and I'll be damned if I let the opportunity pass me by." He growled, shoving me away so I fell on the couch. He was breathing hard, his nostrils flared and his fists balled up tightly.

_I was both scared and turned on._

"Follow me into the bedroom." He spat, turning on his heels and marching toward his room. I huffed again, scratching my head where he pulled my hair to relieve the feeling of pins and needles in my scalp. I got up, following him to his room. His door was open but he wasn't on sight. I entered and closed the door, only to be turned around roughly and pinned to the door. his lips crashed to mine as his hands held my face firmly in his hands.

He was of those who liked rough kissing. His mouth taking dominance as he literally ate my lips. His teeth biting and scraping my tender flesh and then his tongue shoving down my throat. I was used to it, after all I was a pro call-girl and I knew the likes of him.

The dominating ones.

All you had to do is reciprocate but in a submissive manner.

I let him lead, abusing my mouth to his pleasure. When it was to hard to breath, I gasped loudly and he changed tactics by going down my throat. Teeth scraping and tongue lapping and finally biting my skin. I moaned loudly, feeling the sensation travel to my nether regions. He chuckled, pulling back and staring at me with a dark gleam. His eyes traveled to my blouse and it was even possible his eyes darkened more.

"Nice blouse, but it's in the way." And then the sound of buttons flying filled the room as he ripped open my shirt. His gaze zeroed on my scantily clad breasts and he licked his lips.

"I approve." And then he was licking, biting, and sucking on my flesh. He bit my nipples through my bra a few times electing loud moans fitting for the whore that I was. He growled, liking my reaction and then muttered about my bra being in the way like my shirt and he ripper it too from my body and once again he pulled back and smirked as he admired his handy work.

"I like the fact your skin becomes black and blue easily. Now you have _my _mark all over you. Go to the middle of the room and take off your skirt." He commanded.

I did as told, walking to the middle of the room and taking off my skirt. He was behind me once again as I heard the rustling of his clothes, the sound of his belt buckle as he undid it. I was about to remove my panties when his firm voice stopped me.

"Leave your panties, garter, and heels on." He said, appearing in my line of sight and as I looked at his naked form all I could do was stare.

He was perfection. His already pale skin appeared illuminating in the moonlight. His abs were firm, and his hard chest was smattered with a smatter of fine bronze hair. I glanced at the area between his legs and felt myself getting wetter. His cock was half erect but still looked beautiful. I've seen my fare share of cocks in the past year and half but I've never came across what one would call a beautiful cock. Manly, rigid, sinewy yes but not beautiful.

"Like what you see?" he questioned, a smirk plastered across his face. I've decided to push him.

"Meh. I've seen better." _Wrong thing to say._

His fists wrapped in my hair and roughly put me on my knees until I came face to face with the love stick.

"Wrong fucking answer. By the time I'm through with you, you'll know I'm the best fuck you've ever had. Now be a good little whore and suck me off." And then shoved my face to his cock. I opened my mouth and took him in, running my tongue over his flesh and moaning around him. The second he hit the back of my throat, he got harder groaning and running his fingers almost gently through my hair. I popped my head back and forth, doing my magic and wanting to please him. If I did my job right as Jasper said, I could leave with a three month rent for the apartment and getting tons of things for Garret.

And I'd be lying if I said I _didn't _get off on pleasing Edward.

Such a pretty dominating name.

I worked my tongue around him, grazing my teeth lightly making him hiss and then suddenly he yanked my head back. I looked up to see a dark satisfactory grin on his face.

"I want to come in that sweet pussy of yours. On your hands and knees on the bed Isabella." He barked. I quickly got up, nearly sprinting to the bed and got in position. He chuckled, coming behind me and giving my ass a rough spank. I moaned, wiggling my ass like the whore I am and was rewarded with another smack.

"Tempting me aren't you? You'll get what you want soon enough." His hands ran over my ass, up my waist, my back and then back down on my ass. His hands gripped my hips firmly and seconds later he slammed into me.

His rhythm was punishing, rough, and delicious—his hands holding my hips roughly as he gave a dominating pace. I slammed myself back to him and he groaned in satisfaction, speeding his movements and giving my ass a few smacks.

"Almost there. Almost—" I moaned. He tsked.

"Not yet, whore." He hissed, moving his right hand up my back until he got to my hair. He wrapped it around his fist and pulled me up, my back flush to his chest as he kept fucking me with abandon. The hand in my hair wrapped around my torso, kneading my breasts as his other hand came in contact with my clit, furiously rubbing as he kept his harsh fucking.

"Come. NOW!" I came undone, climaxing around him, milking him for all he was worth and a few seconds later, he came with a roar of his own. He gripped my face, turned it around and kissed me, shoving his tongue in my mouth as we both rode out our orgasm.

A few thrusts later, we were both panting and spent. We collapsed on the bed, with him still inside me and his weight crushing me. I'd normally feel suffocated, but not with him.

With him, I felt contained. Covered. And dare I say safe.

I shook those thoughts out of my head as he slowly pulled out, crawled beside me on the bed and lay sideways. His smirk was lazy and satisfied as he played with my hair.

"That was very good Isabella, but as I said before—I'm not done. I have three more hours with you and I intend to make the best of my time." He winked.

_**I.T.N.O.L**_

And make the best of his time he did. For the next three hours he's fucked me on every surface of his penthouse. The bedroom floor, the kitchen counter, the Jacuzzi, the bathroom wall, even his precious piano—and now, I was standing with my face pushed in the glass as he fucked me once again from behind by the floor to ceiling windows.

"Do you like that? Do you like the thought of getting caught being fucked by a window? I bet people are watching now, getting off on the sight of you spread eagled and my cock fucking you from behind." He panted, said cock ramming into my abused and tender pussy. All I could do was squeak and breathe harshly. I was already going to call Jasper and ask for a week off work. They were both right.

I won't be able to walk let alone fucking work.

A few more thrusts and we both came, me screaming and his groaning loudly.

After we were done, I went to the bathroom and cleaned up. I got dressed, checking my watch and smiling as I saw it was five minutes past eleven. I was going to be home around eleven-thirty. I pulled out my cell and sent Rose a quick text.

_**Be home in thirty. Tell Emmett to pick you up.—B**_

_**Thank God for small miracles. I'm dying for a goodnight sleep and Garret has wore me out today **____** hope you're okay hun.—R**_

_**I'm good. Just got the shit fucked out of me but hey, it brings good money.—B**_

_**I wish you would stop but I understand your reasons. Don't have to like them though. Just be home safe babe.—R**_

I got out of the bathroom and went outside to find Edward sitting on the barstool in his flannel pants, an ink pen and checkbook in front of him. When he saw me he opened the check, wrote something and then ripped it off. He raised his hand in front of me with it and I took it, my eyes widening when I saw the amount of money he wrote.

_5,000 dollars._

I looked up at him, my mouth open wide as I stared at him. He grinned, putting two fingers under my chin and closing my mouth.

"Told you I pay for those who do their jobs well. And I'll be asking for your services—_often_." He winked, gulping the glass of water in front of him and then got up, walking toward the front door. I collected my purse, making sure my things were in it stuffing the check in my wallet and then followed him. He gave me a once over before smiling.

"Now you have my _marks _all over _you_." He cooed, giving me a surprisingly gentle kiss on my lips. He took out my coat from the closet and helped me wear it. He opened the door, and I gave him a smile before stepping out. His hand shot out quickly and gripped my wrist; I looked at him quizzically and he smiled.

"Be safe." He whispered firmly. I nodded.

"Good night, Edward." I said, turning around and walking to the elevator.

"Good night, Bella." He said, waiting until I got in the elevator and then the sliding doors closed.

The second I walked into my apartment, a loud squeal nearly pierced my ears.

"MOMMY! YOU BACK." My baby boy Garret yelled, his three year old little arms wrapped around my legs. I grinned at him, sliding down to his level and enveloping him in a crushing hug. I looked over his shoulder and found Rose and Emmett grinning like maniacs. I smiled at Emmett and glared at Rose as I stood up with my son in my arms.

"What are you doing out of bed at midnight little mister?" I asked gently but my venomous look was trained on Rose. She shrugged, going to the peg and grabbing her coat.

"I wansted to see you mommy." He giggled, pocking my cheek. I grinned, kissing his forehead and walking toward Rose and Emmett.

"Now before you give me heck, I tucked your little boy in bed—_three _times and each time he got up and said I'll wait for mommy to tuck me in. I didn't have the heart to make him sad and Emmett was already here two hours ago, so the boys had their fun." Rose rolled her eyes with a smile while Emmett grinned like a fool.

"Ain't no fun without my lil' man here, right buddy?" he boomed, tickling Garret who squealed and giggled.

"Wight, unkie Emmy." Garrett nodded seriously, and then giggled again. I smiled.

"Okay, now if you don't mind I need to tuck my son in and get some sleep. So get the heck outta my house." I smiled, kissing Emmett and giving Rose a hug.

"You okay Bella?" she asked, making Emmett look at me with worry and brotherly protectiveness. I smiled, patting my purse.

"Never better. I got myself a _huge _paycheck. Will make me stay home for a while."

"How much?" Emmett asked. Rose smacked his head and Garrett giggled.

"Stupid question you big oaf." She berated and he pouted. I shrugged.

"Five grand." I said. They both stared at me with gaping mouths. I rolled my eyes and shooed them out of my house, with a promise to have lunch with them sometime soon. They said their goodbyes and then left. I took my little man into his room, tucked him into bed and read him a bedtime story. As his eyes drifted to sleep I felt tears welling in my eyes. My ways maybe unorthodox but I'd do it all over again in a heart beat.

No matter what, I'll do whatever it takes to care for my son.

Even if it meant selling my body to strange men.

I'd do it with a fucking smile.

_**Soooo, what do you think? Love it, hate it? This O/S might be a multi-chapter in the future, just not now. I won't do it until I'm at least halfway through with 'Fall and Rise'. What are your opinions on the characters? Hope you like my O/S.**_

_**P.S: Did you see the rest of 50 Shades cast? Fucking DISASTER. Rita Ora as Mia Grey? Really? The ONLY one I'm on board with is Marcia Gay Harden as Christian's mother Grace. The rest of the cast is EPIC fail.**_


	2. Happy Holidays Pt 2

_**Happy Holidays Pt 2**_

_**Hello everyone. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Hope everyone have a WONDERFUL X-Mas, fun warming holidays and an amazing year.**_

_**Happy holidays EVERYDOBY *grin***_

_**IMPORTANT A/N: I told you guys that I'll be updating again around mid January after finishing my exams but I've just been informed that my exams will start late January (January 26**__**th**__**). This means I'll be updating "Fall and Rise" a month later (Mid February) for I'll be needing a few days of rest from the exams and to be able to write the new chapter *smile*. And as I've said before, I'll start updating "In The Name Of Love" when "Fall and Rise" has been updated a little.**_

_**So sorry for the delay, but academic career comes first. I promise though that I'm writing the points of the chapter in a notebook (lest I forget something) and then I'll write the whole thing after I'm finished with my exams :D**_

_**So, wish me luck for my mid-term *fingers crossed***_

_**P.S: Okay, so I've talked before about the 50 Shades movie and I'm still holding my grounds on the casting—although I must admit I've seen recent pictures from the movie's BTS's and gotta say they look rather nice (I've COMPLETELY changed my mind on Jamie Dornan—yes he wasn't my 1**__**st**__** choice as Christian (Matt Bomer), but the new pix show he can pull off looking as CG, his hair is a little off though; maybe coz it needs to grow out a little. And he looks HOT HOT HOT in a grey suit ;)**_

_**Dakota as Ana however, I'm still not into (and probably never will). She's pretty, but not beautiful or young enough to play Ana, and her acting doesn't really impress or touch me (that's my opinion). Hell, the new BTS pix show Jamie's shaven face and he looks WAY YOUNGER and SEXIER than Dakota. He looks Christian's age amazingly—but they're on board now so nothing can be done.**_

_**I've changed my mind though—I'll be watching the movie for Jamie aka Christian and Marcia aka Grace, and to see how it turns out. I'll be munching on a lemon while watching Ana and Mia though because—yeah I do NOT like them. Rita Ora as Mia? Really? She's probably a cast worst than Dakota and that says something, lol. Hope they make the movie good though.**_

_**Also, since I've actually became weary and bored with the TOO many sex scenes and skipping them in the books (I'm more of a fan for Christian's background, his relationship with Elena Mrs. Robinson, his back and forth bickering with Ana, and his inner turmoil—that and the fact I don't like in your face sex scenes—I prefer them sensual and somewhat obscured—Ahem*cough—Gabriel's Inferno—couch*).**_

_**I'll be watching the home mainstream version of the movie (they said they'll be making 2 versions; an N-17 version and another one that teens under 17 can watch with parental guidance. I'll still be watching the N-17 version though to see how it comes out but my preference is the other one. Oh, we'll see *smile*).**_

_**I'm also very happy they WON'T include the Inner Goddess/Inner Subconscious scenes—they were rather tedious, repetitive, and just plain painful to read. **_

_**Enough ranting, now. I'll see you guys on February.**_

_**Ciao…**_

_**One more thing—did any of you buy Gabriel's Redemption, book #3 of the Inferno Trilogy? I have both the US edition on my bookshelf & UK edition in my ipad—unfortunately I won't be reading them just yet (Damn fucking Exams—GRRR). **_


End file.
